Algid
by Nanaki BH
Summary: [HarryxVincent] The snow, so cold, can almost freeze one's heart.


Disclaimer: _Silent Hill _and all related characters and materials are property of Konami.

Algid  
By: Nanaki BH

Snow. He felt almost undeserving of it. It was white and pure and made for everything he wasn't. It fell all around him, filling the air like a thick fog, keeping him from seeing too far ahead of him. He had no real destination. All he knew was that he had to keep walking forward. Despite the snow's serene appearance, he knew that if he were to stop, the cold would trap him.

Vincent stopped for but a second, though, allowing himself to enjoy the natural beauty. Continuing, ignoring it, would have been a sin, he determined. He reached out his hands and let the snow come to him, feeling appreciative of every snowflake that fell upon his cheeks. A slight smile graced his lips and a sigh escaped from them, forming a cloud from his warm breath. He was surprised that there was any warmth left inside him to come out at all. And he was, for the first time in a long time, happy.

His jaw tightened and his brow furrowed, remembering that he should return to the church. The whole point of his walk was to escape, to free himself, but he found it hard to ignore his duty as a priest. Sometimes it felt like a cage. The guilt of wanting to leave the church and dubbing it as a "cage" kept him dragging his feet harder than the snow could ever. His escape was a distant one, too; a couple miles on foot and a subway ride. What was he doing in that neighborhood? He didn't have business there. His place was at the church, watching the church, making sure it was kept safe. Not seeking out a man who couldn't give a shit about whether he lived or died.

That was why he decided to head back. He'd already wasted enough time away. He didn't have the time to be chasing an unrealistic fantasy; a shameful one that made him want to practically run back just so he could get on his knees and pray for forgiveness for even considering such a thing. "I shall not desire the flesh," he would repeat to himself like a mantra, saying it over and over, trying to make himself believe that he believed it. He kept repeating it to himself as he walked, closing his eyes to block out all of his other thoughts, focusing only on the words he spoke and the sound of his shoes crushing the snow.

By the time he opened his eyes, it was too late. He'd already been unconsciously going the wrong way. His feet certainly weren't taking him back to the church. Despite all of his efforts, it was starting to look like fate wanted to take him to Harry Mason. It didn't matter what he said out loud. What his heart was saying inside was what mattered the most. Sometimes, he thought it was best if he just _left_. Doing something for himself once in awhile couldn't possibly be selfish.

No wait. Leaving the church altogether would be selfish. He had a duty to uphold; while not to the church, to the entire world in general. Or at least to Silent Hill. The goddamn anti-Christ wouldn't be coming – not if he was on watch.

Well, he had to admit, there were certain advantages to meeting with Harry. He didn't know him directly, but Vincent was sure Harry had seen him snooping around. Cheryl probably dropped word of him here and there whenever she felt a presence. She was a keen girl, but Vincent was positive Cheryl had never seen his face, which was good because he didn't want her harboring any distrust before they even… got to know each other.

He continued into the apartment complex and stopped at the door. He didn't have to look at the roster; he knew their room number. There was only one problem when it came to getting inside: nobody would be willing to let him in and he didn't live there anyway. He'd only made it in a couple times; waiting outside for somebody to leave so he could grab the door on their way out. It was cold, though. It was freezing, in fact, and if he didn't move or do _something_ he was sure he was going to turn into a priestsicle.

Vincent was sure he didn't even have to stay in there. There wasn't necessarily a need to see Harry. If he tried to see him, he would probably try to get a restraining order anyway. All he had to do was stand inside for a couple minutes to warm himself up.

At least, that was what he was telling himself. Because honestly, it was _entirely_ about Harry. It'd all been about him from the start. He was the reason he came so far out to start with. Vincent was constantly driven by the need to protect Cheryl and the fate of Silent Hill. It wasn't his fault if Harry happened to be an added bonus. It wasn't his fault he was cute and sensitive and…

"Argh! This isn't right, Vincent. Harry isn't your business. But…" He rested against the wall, just underneath the shelter of the doorway. A sigh passed his lips, creating hot puffs in the frigid night air. He watched them float up from underneath the awning, curling and arching toward the limitless, black sky until they disappeared. Slowly, with a hand lifted, he breathed and parted the white air with his fingers. So busy was he that he didn't even hear the door near him open.

"I like to do that, too."

His heart instantly leapt to his throat and clamored back down into his chest, beating wildly. "Harry!" he yelped, his voice squeaking in surprise. "I mean… Harry."

Harry ignored his temporary shock and continued talking, marveling at his own breath. "I used to do this when I was a kid," he said around a laugh. "I know it's kind of dumb and it's more than a little like something a kid would still do but I still enjoy it. …You know?" He turned toward Vincent with kind eyes, different from the way he'd ever looked at him before. In the past, his eyes were calm and almost cold, watching him from afar like the lion protecting its den. This time, he looked at him like he was a person.

Vincent just didn't know how to answer him back. Like a kid…? What…? What was he even talking about? Vincent had been paying so much attention to that gaze of his that he managed to somehow ignore everything else he was saying. He ended up simply opting for a nod and an awkward smile, unsure of how to answer a question he didn't know to begin with.

Harry put a hand down on his shoulder, a simple gesture that kept his heart thumping. His warm gaze remained steady. "Would you like to come in? I know who you are, you certainly know who I am, so I figured _hey_, we might as well enjoy a nice evening together for a change instead of watching each other from a distance."

That went to prove that he for sure knew of Vincent's presence. "I'm sorry," he said, backing away a little. "I know your daughter probably wouldn't enjoy having me around. I'll just be going now." He felt conflicted. He wanted to come see Harry so why was he turning down his offer? It made sense to the strict, moral side of Vincent but that other part, the part that wanted to be around Harry was screaming.

"Cheryl's over at a friend's house tonight. She leaves her old man all alone at home – nice isn't she? I guess I don't mind. She needs to get out and have fun with people her age more often anyway. I don't think she's got many friends." He tried to shrug it off but he still looked lonely. The holidays were to be spent in the company of the people closest to you. With Christmas so close, Vincent felt terrible that Harry's daughter would leave him alone in the evening in favor of a friend. It wasn't his place to worry about him, though. Harry wasn't his responsibility.

Still… "I wish I could do something."

Harry looked up at him, a glimmer of hope glittering in his eyes. Suddenly, Harry seemed like a much different person to Vincent. He wasn't the brooding, dark person he looked like from afar. He should've known, though. He'd seen him around Cheryl and the two got along like… Well, like father and daughter. Vincent was wishing he had trusted his first opinion of him; the cute and sensitive Harry.

Harry began to step closer and closer and Vincent realized that he wasn't willing to keep their distance any longer. The thing was, when finally faced with his deepest desire, he was feeling inexplicably nervous. He stayed stone stiff, as still as he could possibly be. Harry came much closer, only a couple inches away. Vincent looked away, his mind racing to figure out what he should do. Should he stay? Should he go? What could possibly happen?

Eyes closed, Harry leaned in, closing the space between them with a light kiss. It was small and delicate but it still shocked Vincent significantly. What did he think he was doing kissing him? It wasn't necessarily bad; it was only a small kiss, after all. Harry wasn't pulling away either, though. It was like he was testing the waters, seeing how far out he could get without the ice breaking under his feet.

Vincent was the one who stepped away, looking down embarrassedly. He decided that looking "angry" would be bad; he didn't want to offend Harry. The kiss was actually pretty enjoyable anyway. "So you wanted me to come in?" he asked. His mouth decided on the answer for his mind. His mind was too focused on the tingle in his lips to bother thinking as it was.

A slight nod was his signal to follow and Harry opened the door up for him. Vincent felt a chill run through him upon entering the building, the warmth like cold fingertips on his skin. His gloves did little to keep his fingers from feeling frozen still and upon meeting the heat of the lobby, they felt a little numb. Everything was feeling awkward. What was he going to do? Honestly? Was he really going to follow Harry up to his apartment room and… what? Eat cookies and drink milk with him? No. They would sing carols and watch classic Christmas movies.

At least those sorts of thoughts amused him enough to keep him blindly following behind him. Otherwise, he would have probably stopped halfway and left quietly without Harry ever knowing. They wound up at his apartment room quicker than he expected, though. It was the sound of Harry's jingling keys that brought him back down to Earth. He opened the door and Vincent felt like he was stepping into a different world. The halls and the outside of the building were very sparsely decorated but the inside of his room was so… different; brighter.

"Did you decorate?" he asked, eyeing every inch of the place. It made him feel sort of nosey.

Harry shrugged and tossed his keys down onto the table. "Cheryl did. Surprising, isn't it? She just got into the mood and… this happened." He laughed; something that lightened Vincent's heart. Harry sighed and approached him again. Vincent could tell he was the kind of person who didn't give up easily once they've got their mind set on something. That must have been what kept him through Silent Hill, he figured. They stood toe to toe again and Harry resumed their previous position, this time a hand placed gently at the back of Vincent's neck, his lips massaging Vincent's. He remained tentative, though; unsure of whether or not he should just give in.

Things moved quicker than he thought, giving him insufficient time to make up his mind. Before he knew it, they were stumbling their way to his bedroom, Harry's hands doing more than enough searching to make up for Vincent's own inhibitions. It wasn't until he was pushed down onto the bed that he realized what exactly was happening. His coat was quickly unbuttoned and tossed aside. His shirt was untucked, the buttons unbuttoned, and his belt unbuckled. He did nothing to stop him and he wasn't sure why. Vincent's jaw locked and he just couldn't find the words to say to make him stop. Perhaps he didn't want him to.

He'd never been kissed so fervently before. Harry placed hot kisses to the chilled skin of his neck, eliciting only small gasps from Vincent. Distracting him with kisses, he pushed a hand into his shirt, rubbing his palm against his flat stomach, opening up his shirt to have better access. When he pressed his fingers, somewhat cold still, against a nipple, Vincent broke lip contact and flinched away. "What… am I doing?" he muttered to himself, too low for Harry to hear.

Harry sat up a bit and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What was that?" he asked, placing another kiss to his lips.

"N-nothing." What was he saying? _Nothing_? Making out with another guy was wrong; especially one he wasn't supposed to make contact with anyway. They weren't supposed to get personal; not _that_ personal, at least. He came in to have cookies, to keep him company. He didn't come in to have sex with him.

His only consolation was a broad grin from Harry. It failed to comfort him entirely. He did nothing to stop him, though, even as he lowered his head once again to keep kissing and licking at his neck and collarbone. Vincent noticed how Harry seemed to be daring to go lower and lower as he continued until his lips reached his nipples and he paused, taking some time to run his teeth over them. Vincent gasped and tossed his head back into the pillow. The more he did to him, the more he found himself enjoying it despite himself. His cock was quickly stiffening and his pants felt tighter. Involuntarily, he bucked his hips upward; right into Harry's waiting hands.

He opened his eyes, startled to see Harry looking down at him so hungrily. Harry lowered Vincent's hips to the bed and pushed up his glasses for him which had fallen askew. Vincent could feel his heart beating furiously in his chest, as if it wanted to escape. Harry trailed down, lower until he reached his pants. He finally removed his belt and it joined his coat on the floor. He pushed open his pants and in one swift motion, removed both his pants and his briefs. Embarrassment would have been wasted on Vincent. All he felt was… exposed. In a way, it wasn't too terrible. It was kind of nice having someone so close.

_Then_, he wondered to himself,_ why's my forehead scrunching together like this?_ It was probably his inner Vincent, the "saint", warning him that Harry was a devil, only trying to take advantage of him. He barely knew him. He'd invited him in and all he wanted to do was…

Vincent cringed and slipped away, pushing himself up onto his elbows, one sleeve of his shirt falling down loosely on his thin shoulder. His lips were locked, though, leaving him no room to argue. He just sat there, breathing, nervously looking up at him like a sheep. Harry wasn't so shy, though. Harry knew what he wanted. Playing the part of the wolf more than well, he crawled on hand and knee to him on the bed and placed his hands down on either side of his waist. A few more kisses to his neck and cheek were enough to bring him back into submission, panting quietly.

When Harry's fingers finally curled around his cock, his first reaction was to let out a yell but he held it in, biting down on his tongue instead. Harry looked up at him, concerned again that something was amiss. "Did I hurt you?" he asked and Vincent only shook his head. He pumped his fist but kept watching him, amused by the way his expression would change. "You don't have to hold it in, you know."

"Hold… what in?"

"You're trying not to moan. I can tell."

Vincent looked away, feeling dumb for acting so childishly. It still didn't give Harry the right to act like he knew what he was feeling. Though, while Vincent bothered himself with his own troubled thoughts, that gave Harry the perfect opportunity to undress. His clothes were off in the blink of an eye and he sat up in front of Vincent. He looked perfectly proud to be naked in front of him in contrast to Vincent's nervousness. That just made him all the more embarrassed. Harry looked like the perfect man, especially for his age; tall, handsome… strong, well-toned body – he had it all. It made Vincent not even want to look at himself in the fear that he would try compare them.

Harry opened up the drawer next to his bed and when Vincent saw him pull out tube of lubricant, he practically ran screaming from the room. But didn't. That was only in his head, where he left it in favor of sitting silently terrified instead. His fists were curled in the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white. What could he do? Saying no was always an option but… Did he really even want to?

Again, Harry captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Vincent's head was getting dizzy; from lack of air or from lack of a stable conscience he wasn't sure. Harry's fingers trailed down his stomach and he inhaled sharply, feeling the cool touch of lube already on his fingertips. As one finger grazed over a nipple, he felt the first, slick finger enter him. He bit back another gasp, closing his eyes tightly, trying his damnedest not to let himself enjoy it. Harry added another and his fingers bent and stroked, finding all of the most sensitive places, making him choke out short whimpers.

There was something about Vincent, Harry decided. There was just something so incredibly exciting about the way he held back, the way his back would arch, and the way his hair fell so gently around his face. If he didn't know better, he would've thought he was an angel.

He pulled away his fingers and Vincent gave a relieved but shaky sigh, his chest heaving. He was too naïve, though, believing that that would be the end of it. Distracting him with another dizzying kiss, Harry finally thrust forward, entering him without a word. This time, Vincent could no longer hold back and thrust upward, crying out loudly. He would have covered his mouth had Harry not had his arms pinned to the bed. His mind felt blank; he didn't want to think. The only thing on his mind was Harry, Harry coursing through his veins.

His thrusts were strong and even, pushing in just enough to keep Vincent wanting more. "No," he whispered, his conscience finally catching up with him. "I can't. Harry. We shouldn't." Who was he kidding? It was too late to think about that. Harry had him where he wanted him and he could do nothing to argue. "H-Harry," he panted, brow furrowing, disappointed in himself. Harry wasn't listening to him anymore; he silenced him with a hush, putting a finger to his lips as he covered his face with light kisses.

"Give in for once, Vincent. You don't have to keep holding back."

Vincent sighed, his body slowly relaxing from its tense state. His fingers uncurled in the sheets and he slowly lifted his arms, placing his hands on top of Harry's shoulders. Overall, the pain he felt wasn't too intense; he was just new to the experience. Sensing his hesitance, Harry made sure to slow down for him, pushing in with slow, easy thrusts.

Resistance was abandoned as Vincent took Harry's face in his hands and brought their lips together of his own volition. His tongue begged for entrance at his mouth and he allowed him to take control, letting him slide their tongues together sensuously. With the pleasure mounting between them, Vincent was starting to find it harder to hold on. He spread his legs a little wider and broke the kiss, huffing in ecstasy. Harry continued, his thrusts growing harder and faster. All at once, Vincent threw back his head with a loud moan, his hands gripping Harry's shoulders, and came. Harry hid his face in Vincent's neck and came as well, buried deep inside of him.

The two of them came down from their passion, panting and gasping. Calm, though slightly shaky fingers combed through Vincent's hair. He just kept his eyes closed, having given up on beating himself up about it. He liked Harry. He was… nice. He was… right.

Harry helped clean up and left him on his bed to rest, hardly a word being spoken between them. When he returned, he grabbed his pants up off the floor and pulled them on, one leg at a time. Sleep was pretty tempting to Vincent; sex was more exhausting than he thought it would be. He beckoned Harry closer with a bent finger. The look on his face worried Vincent a little; he appeared to be thinking too much, sad almost. Vincent sat up and put a hand on his shoulder, first considering their… "situation".

"Fuck it."

A kiss like no other was passionately delivered to Harry's lips, one hand grasping the back of his neck to steady them.

"Harry," Vincent mumbled against his lips.

"Hm?"

He pulled away slowly, leaving Harry's lips tingling, and smiled. "I want to thank you. Thank you so much. I'm not sorry for what happened and I don't think I'll ever be. I can't be… because…"

Harry didn't care to hear the rest of it; he knew. It was sealed with a kiss.

Author's Notes: There was certainly a lot of face-sucking in this… Hm. This fic was for a friend on Livejournal for Christmas. Hopefully it turned out the way she wanted it. I'm not good with violent sex or anything, so I'm just hoping this was okay by her standards. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
